


Magnets

by defiantAuthoress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crossover, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Romance, Short Story, hetastuck, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiantAuthoress/pseuds/defiantAuthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara and Natalia Arlovskaya: outcasts in their own right. These are short stories about how quadrant-flipping and immortality come into play in a relationship for the history books. (GamNat, Matesprits and Kismesis, Sensuality, Swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Miracle Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a oneshot series about GamNat. Enjoy!

If Natalia could spend her time anywhere, it was the woods. Nothing made her happier than walking quietly through the silent trees, finding a good place to sit, and getting lost in her own thoughts. It made her especially happy that no one else would bother her there; as much as she cared for her family, there was only so much Ivan and Katyusha that she could take without going—very literally—insane.  
Today was a crisp fall afternoon, and Natalia had settled on a large root running into a creek. The tree above her provided shade from the sun, and Natalia had removed her shoes, letting her toes dip into the cool running water below. The only sounds were that of the leaves swirling in the wind, and gusts of cool air rushing past her. It was a good day to sit in solidarity, she thought.  
HONK.  
Natalia’s head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed. She hadn’t heard anyone in these woods in ages; she usually traveled so far back that no one dared go this far.  
HONK.  
The infernal noise was closer this time, and Natalia let out a nearly-audible groan. It seemed as if she would have company this evening, which was the last thing she wanted.  
HONK.  
HONK. HONK.  
Natalia didn’t move from her seat, and looked down at where her feet dipped into the cool water. Maybe, if she was quiet enough, they would pass right by, and let her continue her day in peace.  
“Well, well, well. What sort of motherfuckin’ miracles are you made of?” She heard a voice, deep and flowing, announce from behind her. Natalia took a deep breath and turned to face them.  
The man who had approached seemed to look as old as her. He had messy black hair, and bright purple eyes. He was tall and lanky. The strangest part of him was the large horns that sat atop his head. He gave her a lazy grin and stepped forward. Natalia began to stumble to her feet, grabbing her shoes, and he lifted his arms.  
“Don’t worry, sister. I didn’t come here with any motherfuckin’ malicious intent.”  
“You have already destroyed my peaceful day; that was malicious enough for me.” Natalia moved to walk passed the man, and he sighed.  
“Sister, can’t we just be peaceful together? I could use some tranquility right now.”  
“If you wanted tranquility, why did you go honking through the forest?”  
“Damn, sister. I don’t even motherfuckin’ know the answer to that one. I guess I just wanted to be my own motherfuckin’ self in a place that I could be my own motherfuckin’ self, you know?” He said. Natalia, though still apprehensive, understood what he meant. She came to the forest for the exact same reason.  
“What’s your name?” She asked.  
“I’m Gamzee Makara; and who’s this motherfuckin’ miracle lady that I’ve had the pleasure of meetin’ this fine day?”  
“I’m Natalia Arlovskaya.” Natalia replied. Gamzee gave her a lazy grin. Natalia just stared back, and then turned and sat back down, dipping her feet back into the stream.  
After a moment, she heard Gamzee sit down next to her.  
“Mr. Makara, what exactly are you?” She said, without hesitation.  
“Sister, that is a motherfuckin’ long story.”  
“I have all the time in the world, believe me.”  
“Well Nat, what exactly are you?”  
“I’m human, of course.”  
“I think that both you and I know that you are made of a lot more motherfuckin’ miracles than that, sister.”  
“…It’s a long story.”  
“Go ahead, sister.”  
“You first.”  
Natalia stared up at Gamzee; that strangely dangerous grin, those calm eyes, and the mysterious horns atop his head. He smiled at her, and nodded.  
“Sister, I can already tell that meeting you was a motherfuckin’ miracle.”


	2. Borderline Rage

Gamzee Makara did not do well with jealousy. And at the moment there was one thing that made him jealous enough to be considered a Bard of Rage.   
That was seeing his miracle girl pining after someone who didn’t deserve her. Her brother, nonetheless! Gamzee had heard much about Ivan since he started spending time with Natalia, though he had never spoken to the man himself. He didn’t understand why Natalia spent so much time obsessing over him, and now, actually seeing her pine over him, was enough to piss him off a little—quite a bit more than a little, to be honest.  
Gamzee stood just a few feet away from the couple, just around the corner. His hands curled into fists, and his usually-smiling face was a hard line.   
“Brother, why won’t you listen to me?”  
“Natalia, stop!”  
“Brother! You always talk about becoming one and now you don’t want to!”   
“Natalia, you’re scaring me! The answer is no!”   
“Brother, I—,”  
Natalia stopped midsentence when she saw Gamzee appear from around the corner. Her face went from a desperate look to complete surprise. Gamzee grinned broadly and slunk over to them.   
“Heeeeey, sis! You’ve never introduced me to this motherfucker before! You gotta be Ivan, right?” Gamzee slurred. He relished Ivan’s look of surprise as the country undoubtedly tried to wrap his mind around Gamzee’s appearance.   
“I…Yes, I’m Ivan. Who are you?” Ivan said. He had recovered from his shock, and had assumed a expression that would have intimidated most—‘most’ being anyone but Gamzee.  
“I’m Gamzee Makara, it’s a motherfuckin’ pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” Gamzee replied. He slung a lanky arm around Natalia’s shoulder. She stayed tense and stiff, not daring to glance at him. “My soul sister and I met a few motherfuckin’ weeks ago, and it’s surprisin’ that she hasn’t mentioned me yet!”   
“Hm. That certainly is a surprise.” Ivan said. He straightened up, so that he stood a few inches taller than Gamzee. “Now, may I ask you to remove your arm from my sister’s shoulder? It doesn’t look like she appreciates it.”   
“Ivan, just a second a go you were rejecting this miracle girl, and now you’re asking me to get my hands off her? I think all Natalia wants is a little motherfuckin’ love.” Gamzee said. Ivan bristled, and glared at Gamzee, then smiled broadly. Finally, Natalia turned to look at Gamzee.   
“Gamzee, stop.” She said.   
“Mr. Makara, I think that both you and I know that the things that go on behind closed doors are none of your concern, da?”   
“Ivan, don’t.”   
“I think it does, when it concerns someone I motherfuckin’ care about, motherfucker.”   
“Gamzee!” Natalia snapped. She shrugged his arm off of her shoulder, and stood between the two of them.  
“Makara, I don’t think you realize what I am capable of. I am sure that you know of my status and my ability to get rid of you.”  
“Mr. Braginski, I’d like to see you motherfuckin’ try to off me. I’ve seen worse than you—much worse, motherfucker.” Gamzee chuckled darkly, and Ivan’s grin was fading to a determined stare.   
Their voices had barely risen above a polite tone, but Natalia had already had enough. She grasped Gamzee firmly by the arm, and dragged him around the corner.   
“Nice to motherfuckin’ meet you!” Gamzee called as Ivan disappeared from sight. He heard Natalia growl, and he looked over at her, really recognizing her presence in the room for the first time that day. He smiled down at her.  
“Hey, sis!” He greeted her.   
“Shut up.” She snapped. They turned one more corner until Gamzee recognized that they were in the hallway leading to her room. He could tell she was pissed off, just by the way she wasn’t looking at him.   
“Sis, I—,”  
“I said to shut up.” In one swift movement, Natalia slammed Gamzee against the wall, hard, and finally met his gaze. Her eyes burned darkly, and she pressed her hands against his shoulders, keeping him pinned.   
“Alright, sister.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Alright.”  
Gamzee stared down at her, and couldn’t help but feel…very satisfied, with the work he had done. Natalia grasped his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin.  
“I don’t know what planet you’re from, you asshole, but on Earth, we stay out of other people’s affairs, no matter what sort of shitty shape they’re in.” She hissed. “You don’t own me, and you don’t have any authority over who I spend my time with.”  
“I should if you’re pining after someone like him.”  
“Someone like him?” Natalia growled. She removed one hand from his shoulder to point accusingly at him. “I don’t know if you’ve taken a look at yourself lately, but you’re the grey-faced, horn-wearing creep from another fucking universe!”  
“Hey, sis…I,” Gamzee hesitated. He couldn’t help but want to lean down and kiss her, and then turn around and slam her against the wall, right in that moment. But he knew that she wouldn’t understand the caliginous connotations, and tried to resist. “I’m real motherfuckin’ sorry. I guess I crossed the motherfuckin’ line.”  
“You sure did, Makara.” She snapped.   
“But you see, Natalia, I just…I couldn’t handle the way that you were lookin’ at that motherfucker. He doesn’t deserve you.”   
“And what? You do?” Natalia replied.   
“Oh I wish, sister. I really wish I did.” Gamzee said. And with that, he couldn’t take it anymore, and he flipped them around so that Natalia was pressed into the wall. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, grabbing her tightly by the waist and bringing her towards him. Natalia hesitated, then responded enthusiastically, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging roughly. Gamzee smiled and bit her lip, happy he had taken the chance.  
After a few long moments, Natalia suddenly pushed Gamzee backwards and he fell off-balance. She now looked a wreck, her shirt collar hanging down past her shoulder, her hair mussed and her bright lipstick—obviously added earlier in the day to woo Ivan—smeared further towards her cheek, though most of it had disappeared completely, with no trace.  
“Get out.” She snapped, pointing away from her room and toward the house’s exit.  
“Whatever you say, sister.” Gamzee whispered. He grinned lazily at her, and then disappeared down the hall.


End file.
